Faye
Faye is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita associated with the story Knightstuff. She is a descendant of a demon-slaying clan participated in the mass slaughter of Ruger's family, though she took no part in it. Feeling intense guilt of and shame of her family, she forsook her position as the next head-family and ran away. Faye's frivolous and headstrong appearance conceals her remorse and sense of responsibility on behalf of her family. Secretly, she also harbors a strong motherly side that she reserves only to those close to her. Appearance Faye is a seductive young woman of average build with long, straight black hair that is fashioned in a ponytail with a long ribbon. Her attire consists of an purple-themed dress with a decorated corset. Her purple eyes are an inherent trait of her demon-slaying lineage, which allows her to track down demonic impurities at ease. Faye's alt. outfit, Darkness Illusion has her cosplaying as Morrigan Aensland, where she lets down her hair and dyes it green, wearing a tight leather leotard trimmed in feathers. Her bow's color scheme is also changed to that of Morrigan's wings and she activates Astral Vision in her Ex Mode instead. (*^-ﾟ)= |} |-| Darkness Illusion (Alt.)= |} |-| (*ﾟｰﾟ)= |} Battle ---- ---- Faye Trickshooter – Unleash bullets that spells misery and disaster for countless foes. ---- Faye is a Trickshooter, utilizing her greatbow to keep the opponent at bay. Faye utilizes magecraft to augment her shots, in which she is rendered motionless while doing so (her air momentum stops at aerial input). In close range, she possesses a limited range of attacks using her bow as a makeshift spear. To compensate for her restricted mobility while augmenting her shots, Faye's dodge/evade possesses a hidden property, otherwise known as Just Evade; initiating evade within 5 frames of an opponent's attack will instantly cancel her actions, and Faye will perform an invulnerable slide away from the opponent. Assuming all the conditions are met, Faye's Ex Gauge will increase by 5% for each successful Just Evade. Just Evade can be repeated three times per execution, though initiating the 2nd and 3rd follow-up evade does not increase her meter. Mastering Faye's shot augment timing and her Just Evade will allow her to shoot down opponents without ever being touched. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Ex Mode |} Fayes's Ex Mode is Clear Qualia, where her eyes gains an eery glow with the tip of her bow exuding a bluish aura. Apart from the standard Regen, she gains the Mind's Eye ability, which increase her damage output and her projectile's traveling range and speed. In addition, her projectiles gains Bloomfire ability, in which her fired projectiles gains an invisible force that slightly drags the opponent with it at a specific radius (takes effect even if projectile is blocked/evaded). She also gains the Rapid Trigger ability, which halves the button combination inputs of Oracle/Seal Bullet, shortening their activation times. For example; " + →, →" will be shortened to " + →" and " + 720°" to " + 360°". Faye's Just Evade is also replaced with Crown Vision, which allows her to perform up to 5 Just Evade slides in a row, each slide increases 10% of her current BRV. It also allows her to retain any specific Oracle/Seal Bullet input memory pre-cancelling into Just Evades (input can be refreshed by holding down while Faye is performing any slide). Faye's Ex Burst is Total Purification. In her Ex Burst, Faye fires out a barrage of white arrows towards the opponent, each forming a white line binding him/her. She then plants her bow on the ground and uses her leg to pull the bowstring. The player must then input the pretzel command during her aim: ↙→↘↓↙←↘ + , where Faye fires a penetrating shot that pierces through the opponent and transforms into a mirror projection of herself, followed by the both of them firing Oracle Bullet's 2nd shot, then a powered up version of Stitch Binding, ending with the two of them firing a cleansing arrow banishing the opponent. A failed Ex Burst result in Faye simply firing a powered up version of Stitch Binding alone instead. Equipment Faye can equip the following: Polearms, Knives, Bows, Hats, Armor, Clothes, and Robes Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Friction'' *''World Map Theme: Lilac Mist'' *''Battle: Battle Theme III'' *''Infinity Faye: Intersect Thunderbolt'' Rival Battle *''Vs Argence: Each Promise'' *''Vs Ruger Control Crisis'' *''Vs Sanna: Future In My Hands'' Quotes Default specific Boss Specific DLC specific Category: Characters